This invention relates to clamping mechanism for securing a telescopically adjustable trailer reach and trailer member in a selected position relative to each other.
Trailers which are required to carry loads of varying lengths often are provided with extensible reaches, whereby the trailer can be adjusted in length. An extensible reach structure may include two rectangular elongate members which telescopically fit one within the other. The trailer length is adjusted by axial shifting of the members relative to each other and securing them in a selected position by means of a clamping device.
The inner reach member on which the clamping force is exerted may tend to deform with repeated clamping force applied thereto. It also may be bent, deformed, warped or otherwise changed in physical configuration during normal use, or may have significantly smaller cross-sectional dimensions than the outer member into which it telescopically fits.
Heretofore clamps have been provided which utilize a force extending diagonally of the rectangular cross section of the reach member. Such prior clamps, however, are unsatisfactory for the reason that the clamping member generally has been unable to conform to the various physical configurations of the inner reach member to which force is to be applied. This in prior devices has resulted in decreased contact area with consequent decreased holding power of the clamp.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel reach clamp for engaging a corner portion of a reach member, wherein the clamping members are hingedly interconnected and adapt to the varying physical configurations of the trailer reach to provide holding power superior to conventional trailer reach clamps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel corner clamping means for a reach member, which clamping mechanism is positively guided in a path directed diagonally toward and away from a corner of the reach member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such novel clamping mechanism in which the clamping members are yieldably biased diagonally outwardly and away from the corner of the reach member whereby they will shift outwardly and away from the reach member to release the same when operating mechanism in the device is released.